


My Only Medicine

by Manahil571



Series: Produce x 101 drabbles [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sick Character, Sick Jinhyuk, Worried Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahil571/pseuds/Manahil571
Summary: Jinhyuk gets sick and Wooseok takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last work got positive response so I decided to write another short story. I have a few other Weishin works planned too. hope you enjoy this! (English is not my first language and this work is unedited).

Jinhyuk had seen it coming. It was right after the turtle ship performance when he started suspecting something. The sore throat, cracking voice and the occasional headaches were obvious signs of the oncoming sickness. It was not only him that noticed, some of the trainees close to him also noticed his worsening condition. Few even voiced out their concern.

Jinhyuk couldn’t pick up the choreography as fast as he usually did. His voice cracked during vocal and rap practice. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than his aching head. He kept making mistakes in the dance. It was about time someone outright told him about it but Jinhyuk was sure that everyone in his team was frustrated at him for not doing anything about it. The first person to say something was Seungwoo. 

It was after a hard and unsuccessful day of practice when Jinhyuk lay sprawled on the floor of the practice room. Too tired to move a muscle and his scratchy throat was making everything a lot more difficult. Jinhyuk knew he should take a break to recover but with the oncoming concept evaluation he couldn’t risk to even waste a second. 

The door to the practice room opened and revealed a smiling Seungwoo. Seungwoo walked over to where Jinhyuk was lying and sat next to him. 

‘Hungry?’ Seungwoo asked pushing his sweaty fringe back. 

‘I’m fine,’ Jinhyuk sighed tiredly. 

‘Are you sure you’re fine? You look kind of pale,’ Seungwoo said placing a hand on his shoulder. Jinhyuk dismissed his concern with a light wave of his hand. 

‘I’m fine, Just a bit tired,’ Jinhyuk tried to give him a convincing smile but it felt as strained as he felt. 

Seungwoo looked unconvinced but let the matter go in favor of grabbing something to eat from the cafeteria where Dongpyo was waiting for him. 

‘Let’s eat, food will make you feel better,’ Seungwoo dragged him up since Jinhyuk was too tired to even open his eyes. 

‘I can get up by myself Hyung.’ 

‘Come on! I don’t want to make Dongpyo wait for long.’ Seungwoo whined. 

The second time someone noticed something off was Jinwoo. He was cuddling with Jinhyuk after their practice finished. They both were on Jinhyuk’s bunk bed, freshly showered. Jinwoo’s cheek was pressed against his arm. Jinhyuk was lightly running his fingers in Jinwoo’s hair. The kid almost dozing off, when he suddenly blinked his eyes open. 

‘Hyung, why are you so warm?’ He mumbled after placing his cheek on Jinhyuk’s. 

‘I’m fine, just a bit tired,’ Jinhyuk replied pulling his ‘son’ closer. 

‘You’re also shivering!’ Jinwoo exclaims with wide innocent eyes. 

‘It’s just the air conditioning.’ 

‘Are you sure? Should I call Wooseok Hyung?’ Jinwoo questioned, his eyes filled with worry. 

‘No no, let him rest. He must be tired as well. I’ll be as good as new after a good night’s rest. Don’t worry too much Haenamie,’ Jinhyuk reassured him with a smile. 

‘Goodnight Hyung and rest well! I don’t like seeing you so down,’ Jinwoo whispers with a small pout. He didn’t argue much further but he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. He climbed down the bunk bed and ran out of the room. 

Jinhyuk once again ignores any warnings of his sickness. He closes his eyes and drifts off to dreamland with a heavy head. 

The next person to remind Jinhyuk of his worsening condition was Seungyoun. Nothing went past his sharp feline eyes. It was after Jinhyuk made the seventh mistake in the choreography when Seungyoun voiced out his concern. 

‘I know you keep telling everyone that you’re fine but I know you aren’t. Go and have some rest,’ Seungyoun said sternly. The look in his eyes told Jinhyuk that there was nothing he could say to convince him. Jinhyuk thought trying once wouldn’t hurt. 

‘It’s nothing, I am fine, just a little tired,’ He mumbled. The words sounded unconvincing even to him. After saying it to so many people they lost thier value. 

‘Don’t make me call Wooseok on you,’ Seungyoun raised an eyebrow when his eyes widened in fear. His boyfriend was tiny but terrifying when the time came to show it. Wooseok would end him if he got to know that Jinhyuk was intentionally sacrificing his health in order to practice. 

‘You won’t dare,’ Jinhyuk regretted telling Seungyoun about their relationship because he uses it for blackmail every single time. 

‘I won’t if you listen to me and do something about your sickness,’ Seungyoun had the audacity to smirk at Jinhyuk’s misery. 

‘Fine, I’m going to the dorm to rest but please don’t call Wooseok.’ 

Jinhyuk entered the empty dorm and tiredly walked over to his bed. He let out a sigh. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy. The scratchiness in the back of his throat had increased. He knew he should take some medicine but he decided to ignore that in favor of some much needed sleep. As soon as Jinhyuk’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! I really don't know how it got to making out but it was totally unplanned.

Jinhyuk had no idea how much time had passed when he blinked his eyes open but it was dark outside, everyone was already fast asleep in their beds. It was a few moments later when he realized that there was an arm draped over his torso. Jinhyuk looked at his side to find out the identity of the mysterious cuddler even though he had a solid hunch of who it could be. Jinhyuk’s guess turned out to be correct when he found his boyfriend snoring softly next to him. Wooseok slept peacefully with his cheek pressed against the pillow and mouth slightly open.

His fluffy brown hair was sprawled on the pillow, skin glowing in the moonlight coming from the window. Wooseok truly looked like an angel. A soft smile crawled Jinhyuk’s face. Jinhyuk didn’t want to disturb his sleep but he really needed some water because his throat was so dry that it was hurting. He carefully moved Wooseok’s arm from his torso, but Wooseok suddenly jolted awake. 

‘Jinhyuk…Are you up?’ Wooseok whispered rubbing his eyes. 

‘Go back to sleep baby,’ Jinhyuk said in a hushed voice. ‘I’m just getting some water.’ Wooseok jumped up from the bed before Jinhyuk could even stop him. He filled up a glass from the jug placed in the room. 

‘Drink this,’ Wooseok placed the glass next to his lips. Jinhyuk drank the water and then fell back on the bed because the pounding in his head was still as strong as before. Jinhyuk mumbled his thanks quietly; it was so quite in the room that Wooseok probably heard. 

‘How are you feeling now?’ Wooseok inquired quietly, his doe eyes wide and concerned. 

‘What are you doing here? We aren’t allowed to sleep together,’ Jinhyuk asked instead of answering his question. Wooseok gave him an unimpressed look. 

‘Seungyoun told me you haven’t been feeling well recently and that I should check up on you,’ Jinhyuk cursed that traitor internally. Seungyoun just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Wooseok was probably going to skin him alive for being so careless. Wooseok’s lips turned into an amused smile when he saw Jinhyuk’s eyes widen in fear. 

‘Am I that scary? Seungyoun says you’re either really whipped for me or really terrified of me,’ Wooseok’s face coming really close to Jinhyuk’s. 

‘Seungyoun is a lying traitor,’ He huffed in annoyance, glaring at the sleeping Seungyoun in the bed across from his. ‘You aren’t going to kill me are you?’ He added as an afterthought. Wooseok pulled him in for a hug, holding him against his chest while he sat against the headboard. His fingers moved to massage his forehead. 

‘I’m going to kill you when you get better,’ Wooseok pressed a kiss to his hair. Jinhyuk shifted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s tiny waist. 

‘And I’m going to kill Seungyoun when I get better.’ Wooseok just laughed in reply. 

‘I brought you something to eat since you missed dinner,’ Wooseok got up to get the food he brought with him. Jinhyuk groaned because he wasn’t in the mood to eat anything, however his stomach rumbled at the thought of food. ‘You need to eat before you take medicine’. Jinhyuk quietly ate the sandwich in fear of Wooseok changing his mind and end up killing him. 

‘Take this it’ll help your headache,’ Wooseok gave him some painkillers with water. ‘I’ll bring you some medicine for your throat tomorrow. This was all I could find right now.’ 

‘Thanks baby, you’re an angel,’ Jinhyuk pulled him on top of him. He really needed to touch him right now. Wooseok moved to his side so he wasn’t crushing Jinhyuk. He buried his face in Jinhyuk’s neck, exhaling in relief. He had been so starved of Jinhyuk’s touch. They couldn’t risk someone seeing them together after all. Some of the trainees understood but the risk of spending time together like this was too high. 

‘You won’t call me an angel when I kill you,’ Wooseok pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. ‘Please get better soon, it hurts me to see my strong Jinhyuk like this’, Wooseok gave him another kiss. Jinhyuk pulled him in for a deeper kiss when he tried to pull away. Their position shifting slightly so Jinhyuk was on top. Wooseok let out a sigh when Jinhyuk settled between his legs. He opened his lips in a gasp when he felt Jinhyuk nibbling on his bottom lip, taking that as an opportunity, Jinhyuk slipped his tongue inside, tasting his boyfriend after what seemed like ages. Wooseok tried to hold in the moan that threatened to come out. His efforts however failed when Jinhyuk moved down to suck a hickey on his neck, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping his lips. 

‘Quite baby, you’ll wake the others,’ Jinhyuk pulled away, lips pulled in a smirk. Wooseok’s breathing was slightly irregular; face flushed and lips a little swollen. 

‘I thought you were sick,’ Wooseok’s voice cracked showing how effected he was by the impromptu make out session. 

‘I am sick but you’re my medicine. I feel better after kissing you.’ 

‘Stop being cheesy you dirty liar,’ Wooseok rolled his eyes, his lips betraying him by twitching into a smile. Jinhyuk flopped beside Wooseok so that they were side by side. ‘I talked to your team by the way that you can’t go to practice tomorrow.’ Jinhyuk knew better than to argue so he silently accepted his fate. 

‘I’m sorry for not telling you. I just didn’t want to increase your worries. I know how tense you already are,’ Jinhyuk whispered, hoping Wooseok heard him. Judging by the way he cuddled to his side, he heard. 

‘Nothing is more important to me than you Jinhyuk. You need to tell me when something is bothering you so that I can help you just like how you do to me.’ 

‘I love you.’ Jinhyuk didn’t say anything other than those three words because he knew nothing else could better convey his feelings right now. 

‘I know but I love you more.’ 

Jinhyuk’s throat was still scratchy and his head still hurt but he felt the most content he has felt since he came to this show. Wooseok would probably turn into a mother hen tomorrow to help him get better and Jinhyuk would probably complain a lot, but he’s sure that he’ll recover soon with his love near to him because there is no better medicine for Jinhyuk than Wooseok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your feedback in comments and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
